His Butler, Attractable
by Silver Knight Dante
Summary: One night, a storm occurs outside the Phantomhive manor and wakes Ciel. He tries his best to get back to sleep but can't as he thinks of his past. How will he get back to sleep peacefully? S x C Warning: Yaoi   boy x boy , other warnings inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, it belongs to the wonderful Yana Toboso as we all know :)

Moro: Yay! You're finally posting your Black Butler oneshot!  
>SKD: Yeah yeah, I know, it's about time. But, it's finished now.<br>Maru: Before Moro says anymore, please do enjoy the fic...  
>Moro: Hey! The warnings must be stated, bro...*clears throat* Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy) , masturbation, anal, rimming...think that's it...Lemony fresh so enjoy!^^<em><strong><strong>_

_**"His Butler, Attractable"**_

_KABOOM!_

I wake with a startled gasp and sit up. What was that? Was it one of those idiots blowing something up again?

A flash of lightning lights my room up behind the dark curtains to ease my suspicions as the thunder makes another wall shattering sound. Sighing, I place my right hand over my eyes. I've never been good with thunderstorms because of the loud noise thunder makes. It always tends to wake me for whatever reason. When did that start anyway? When Madam Red died or before that? Hn. Whatever.

I look over at my clock and the hands tell me it's four in the morning. Three or four hours before Sebastian will come to wake me. No doubt my loyal servent is asleep at this hour. Demons do sleep, right? I never did care to ask him that. Perhaps I will later.

_KABOOM!_

"I heard you the first time," I growl irritably at my window with nothing else to talk to. I sigh at my stupidity for yelling at an inanimate object. Like thunder could hear me. Stretching some, I lay back down on my side that's not facing my window and shut my eyes to try to go back to sleep. However, my eyes shoot back open as my body tenses with a gasp as an arm finds its way around my body and am pulled back so close to them that my back is touching their chest.

I hear a familiar chuckle of slight amusement in my ear and relax as I feel annoyance start to build up in me. "Sebastian," I state with annoyance. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The demon chuckles a little more and replies with a smile on his face, "The storm woke me from my luxorious slumber since I had the time to do such a thing and I knew that if it woke me, it woke you so I decided to come make sure the young master was doing okay."

So they do sleep, but it seems it's a luxury for them. "I'm fine," I tell him flatly. "But, honestly, was it really necessary to get in my bed and latch onto me?"

"Do you not like it," he asks and starts removing his arm from me.

"No," I reply perhaps a little bit too harshly. "I don't. Now go back to bed. I'm fine."

I feel him get out of the bed and he walks over to where I can see him dressed in his butler clothes. He bows before me on one knee with his right hand on his left breast as usual and says, "Yes, my lord," before standing and taking his leave.

_KABOOM!_

I close my eyes tightly and grab my spare pillow to cover my head with it. "Shut up," I tell the storm.

_KABOOM!_

Sighing in defeat, I roll on my back and stare up at the ceiling after putting the pillow back. Just how am I supposed to get back to sleep now?

My mind drifts back to a few moments ago when Sebastian had his arm around me. I really did like it, but my annoyance of the demon scaring me won. Too late now though. By now he was back in his room and asleep. I told him to do that afterall.

My thoughts on Sebastian, I let them travel back further than just a few moments ago. I let them go back eight years ago, when I was ten and where we met after my parents died in the house fire. Then, two years later to where my aunt, Madam Red, died by Grell the Grim Reaper's weapon as she protected me. Sebastian was there too. To my thirteenth birthday with my other aunt and fiance, Elizabeth, where my aunt and I enjoyed a hunting competition against each other before setting down to lunch. There, a bear nearly killed Lizzy, but Sebastian killed it with a butter knife as I pushed Lizzy out of harms way and I, for once, smiled geniunely that day by the end of it all. I'll never forget Sebastian's smile that day either.

Then my thoughts turn to our ultimate battle with the Angel of Massacre where Sebastian was forced into many situations and, ultimately, pushed to the point that he had to fight in his true form with the angel after losing his left arm and pelted with sharp feathers.

And, finally, my thoughts drift me to the "spider" investigation a year and three months later where Sebastian, of course, had his lost arm back by regrowing it and I was fourteen. I must admit, Claude and Alois were quite the interesting pair.

Has it really been eight years since we've met? Somehow, it seems longer than that. Like eighteen years. As if...As if he's more of a guardian angel than a demon. Heh. He would look at me like I was insane if he heard me say that. Especially when we both know that, one day, he will devour my soul.

_KABOOM!_

I glare at the window as I'm brought out of my thoughts, but it's short lived as I start to think of Sebastian again. Just him. Standing there in his usual clothes in a dim lit room by a few candles. He's staring at me kindly with his crimson eyes as he waits for the next order from me. Just standing there in black. His eyes unmoving, unblinking.

It's here, in my thoughts, I realize what a beautiful and dangerous creature he is. Not human. Not angel or reaper or any others that may be in existance. He's a demon. Chained to the earth itself and chained to me. Bonded by our contract.

In my thoughts, I look at him, this beautiful servent of mine. His crimson eyes and tall build. How his skin is so smooth and the way his black hair is always unchanging. His perfectly curved neck and broad shoulders with his strong, yet thin arms attached to them. His chest, evenly raising and falling and his stomach where, momentarily, I wonder if he ever eats other than when he's tasting what he's cooking for me. I can't help but blush lightly as I skim over his crotch and then to his strong legs.

This was my demon. My loyal servent. My butler. My protector. My lover.

_KABOOM!_

I sit up in bed as I am blushing from the last two words in my head. My lover? Where did that come from? Eitherway, it looks like my hormones got the best of me because my third leg is standing at half attention. Curse that demon for being so perfect.

Sighing I remove the covers and get up before taking my white night gown and underwear off to place them on my bed before going over to my attached bathroom. I locate the matches in the drawer and light the candles in my bathroom before I squirt some lotion onto my hands and rub them together. My thoughts on nothing but Sebastian, I sit up on the counter and place my right hand gently around my length as my blush grows more and start to pleasure myself as I moan louder with each passing stroke.

Wanting more, my thoughts undress my butler and I imagine him stroking me instead of my own hand. My moans get even louder and I rest myself back a little against the wall behind me where I reach down with my other hand and start rubbing my balls as I imagine that hand being his other hand. My moans then becomes yells of pure pleasure as I continue my ministrations and I can feel my stomach tighten as my dick throbs. Soon. Soon.

"SE-SEBASTIAN!" I yell out as loudly as possible as I come, my seed getting all over me and his name, half-muted by the thunder, still lingering on my lips as I stroke myself till I am finished.

_KABOOM!_

Panting, I let myself relax against the wall as my hands unoccupy themselves to rest at my sides. My eyes wonder around to make sure that my pleasured yells did not wake anyone and, to my amazement, it did.

There he was. Clad in black, an amused smirk on his lips, his blood red eyes looking at me with his right hand over his left breast. "Well, young master," he starts. "I must admit that that was quite the show. I enjoyed it thoroughly."

Just when I think I could not blush redder, I do. It's not like I'm not used to him seeing my naked body, but him seeing my naked body covered in my orgasm was, I must admit, utterly embarassing. Especially after yelling his name out. "Just how much did you see," I ask him.

Sebastian then bows to one knee and says, "Forgive me my lord, but I watched all of it. You see, when you told me to go back to bed, you did not specify that it was an order that I had to absoultely do. If you had, you'd of said that that was an order. So, instead of retiring to my room, I stood outside your door till I heard you moving about to your bathroom. From there, I took the liberty of watching you."

"I see," is all I can say to this. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, very much so, young master. Also, may I add something?"

"What is it?"

He smiles as he stands back up and says, "While I was watching you, I could not help but get excited myself. The way you were moaning and making sounds. The way you were pleasuring yourself. So, now, mine would like attention if I am permitted to do what I've been desiring to do to you my master."

_KABOOM!_

The candles blown out in the bathroom and his clothes all but forgotten along with mine on the floor, Sebastian is over me on my bed and has me moaning up a storm as his wet, smooth organ laps up my previous orgasm off my body. He works down from my neck to my chest to my stomach. He skips over my already hardening cock and starts lapping up the mess between my thighs. My breath hitches at the feeling of his tongue on my inner left thigh and I bite my bottom lip lightly to keep from mewling out loudly.

He chuckles lightly as he stops and looks up at me. "Mewl if you want. I do like cats more than dogs, young master," he says before returning to cleaning my other thigh. 

I smirk a little and say, "Woof," between moans and am somewhat "punished" with a small nip on my thigh before he moves to lick the head of my cock. I gasp at the new sensation and moan louder as I buck my hips, wanting more. He understands and proceeds to lick the head a little while longer till he thinks its clean minus the pre-cum that he's causing my body to leak out and then goes on to lick my erection clean before moving further down where he finally starts to clean my family jewels.

"S-Sebastian," I moan loudly at this other new feeling. "Mmm...you certainly are...Ahhn...like a cat."

He stops when he deems me clean and looks up, smirking, "How so, young master?" He takes my hips and flips me over onto my stomach with no effort and pulls me up on my hands and knees.

I smirk and say, "You just gave your master a tongue bath. That's how you're like a cat."

The demon chuckles and says, "Meow," before darting his tongue into my entrance without warning.

I gasp and mewl out loudly this time to this odd, but somehow pleasurable feeling. Who knew a tongue could be used this way. Unable to finish his name as his tongue ravishes my inner walls, I moan out, "Sebby!" As a reward, his hand finds my balls to rub them to tell me that he enjoys the pet name I gave him.

Stopping, he removes his tongue and hand as he chuckles slightly at my "why-did-you-stop" groan. "Don't worry, young master. We're not done yet," he says as he gets up on his knees and looms over me, carefully supporting his weight on both hands. "I'll go slow. Just tell me when to stop."

My butler starts penetrating me as I moan in pained pleasures at my walls being stretched by his massive manhood. I tell him when to stop and go till he's fully burried within me and adjust at long last. "Okay, go ahead," I tell him and he starts moving at a slow pace, apparently afraid to hurt me further than he already had when stretching me. "St-stop a minute." He does so, his body lightly trembling because he's scared he hurt me. "No, it's not that. I don't want you to hold back. Sebastian, this is an order, fuck me hard and strong."

He grins, "Are you certain, my lord? You won't be able to walk, let alone stand for a few hours after I'm through with you."

"Do I need to repeat myself, Sebastian," I state with my usual tone of authority I use with him.

He grins wider and says, "Of course not, young master. Interesting how the cat wins over the dog." He grabs my erection with one hand while the other supports his weight with ease and he starts fucking my inner walls, ravishing them relentlessly as my moans get louder with each thrust.

The lightning from the storm basking our sweating bodies in light, my moans turn to yells of mixed pain and pleasure as he grunts and moans in my ear. Right here, right now, this night, I will never forget and want more to come with my butler. My lover. My demon. Mine and mine alone. I no longer feel empty inside like I did all those years ago and even till a few moments ago. No, I do not. With Sebastian at my side, nothing is impossible. I love him and that's all there is to it.

"Y-young master," I hear him say, his voice filled with lust. "Let's come together. Please."

"HAHHH," I yell out as his cock's head finds my prostate, sending me into a white and starry oblivion. "That's an order! Also...angh...please...it's...allowed."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian manages without a moan escaping and thrusts into me a few more times before yelling out, "CIEL," as he starts cumming deep within my body.

I come at the same time as him, yelling out his new pet name that he loves so much and we ride out our orgasms till every last drop is out, his hot seed filling me so much it leaks out to my jewels, thighs, and down my legs.

Panting, he pulls out of me and slumps lazily next to me on the bed and I collapse onto my stomach till I catch my breath and roll over, my back to him so he could latch his arm around me, but he does not and I know why. "It's okay," I tell him. "I was just annoyed earlier."

"Thank you, young master," he says with slight relief and puts his arm around me, pulling me close so my back is to his chest. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I did," I tell him and put my arm under his so we could hold hands. He gets the message and links our fingers together. "It's an order we do this more often too."

He chuckles and licks the shell of my ear just to feel me shudder in slight pleasure before saying, "I've no complaints, my lord. Till the day I eat your soul."

"Till the day you eat my soul," I agree and drift off into sleep, ignoring the ongoing storm that was starting to calm in the distance.

~End~

Moro: *clapping* ^^And that's the end of the fic.  
>Maru: For those of you who may have gotten confused, Ciel was eighteen in this story and Silver created the fic based off the manga more than the anime.<br>Moro: Yep^^ *purrs and looks at Silver*  
>SKD: What?<br>Moro: Can I?  
>SKD: Go for it...<br>Moro: Please criticize and review and she will keep making more oneshots, maybe even a longer fic apart from her story, Enslaved^^ Flames are welcomed too, but they will be used to keep the spring weather even warmer^^


End file.
